Too Tough To Choose
by tannersnemo
Summary: Hannah is no more, it's just Miley Stewart, and she's coming out. With two girls to choose from, who will stay with the popstar to hear the happy song? MikaylaxMiley and MileyxLilly. Chapter 8 UP! FEMSLASH within, so be warned. Rated M!
1. Telling Lilly

**A/N** - Well, well, well. Here we are, the first chapter to my new Hannah Montana chapter fic. I guess the writers block drifted away, but I'd rather not jinx it so (knocks on wood) I won't speak of it anymore. Like I said, first chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. **Femslash **warning, you guys should know the drill by now. :P

Oh, and Miley's Hannah cover was blown a year before this all takes place, so no it's not a mistake. That's how I want it. Did you know I took a Hannah Montana quiz and scored a hundred in 27 seconds? Well, enough of my rambling. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Hannah Montana, if I did I wouldn't know what to do...Miley and Lilly or Mikayla and Miley? Ahh, tough decisions, tough decisions...

**Too Tough To Choose**

Miley slams her home phone onto the kitchen table in frustration, why won't Lilly pick up? Two seconds later her cell rings, but the ringtone is not the one she set for Lilly,

"What?" She snaps, feeling on edge about the whole day.

"Uh, hey Miles, bad time?"

Miley puts her forehead to the table, "No, no I'm sorry. It's just..today's the day, Oliver. I'm telling Lilly, I have to."

There's silence on the other end,

"Oliver?"

"Wha-oh, yeah. It's about time, she'll be fine with it."

Miley still feels hesitant, but she knows it's time she told her best friend.

"You don't think she'll be mad?"

"Nah, maybe because you waited so long to tell her. But I don't think she'll care, she's pretty open minded."

"Thanks, Ollie. I just have to get ahold of her, I'll call you after I talk to her."

"Kay. Good luck, Miles."

"Thanks, bye."

She hangs up, then dials Lilly's home phone. Two rings, four rings...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Truscott, is Lilly home?"

"Miley, haven't heard from you lately. No, Lilly isn't here."

"Thanks anyway, I guess I'll just catch her later," Miley sighs.

"You could," Mrs. Truscott agrees, "Or you can head over to the park, she should be ready to come home soon. You can check there for her."

Miley thanks Lilly's mother and once again hangs up. She argues with herself, go to the park or wait for Lilly to come home? Her cell isn't working, and god only knows how long she could be gone for, Lilly's known for spending a whole day at that place. Even if her mom expects her home soon. Standing, Miley pockets her cell deciding she better head on over to the park before she changes her mind about telling her at all. She's walking towards the front door out, when her father comes jogging down the stairs,

"Hey, Miles. where's the fire?"

"Going to see Lilly," And she's out the front door, not wanting to stop until she reached the park, knowing that any small reason would be good enough to make her change her mind. Who said coming out isn't hard?

----

A street away from her destination and Miley feels her nerves building quickly, settling to her stomach in a tight knot. She turns a corner, and sees the park across the street from her. Scanning the area for Lilly, Miley quickly spots her among some other skaters. She really hasn't seen much of Lilly since summer started a few weeks ago, and when they did spend some time together the blonde insisted on talking about the upcoming tournaments the park was going to sponsor that summer. And while Lilly rambled on about kickflipping this and varielflipping that, Miley would sit beside or across from her desperately fighting an internal war. Tell her or wait? The big question has been wearing her down since school ended. Finally, she came to a decision. Their last year of school was only a month and a half away and after that it was graduation, college, possible moving, and Miley decided it would be best to get it out now.

Miley crosses the street, stepping quickly over the sidewalk to stand on the sidelines as Lilly finishes up on the large looking half-pipe, as the other girl calls it. Miley watches, puzzled, as Lilly performs various impossible looking tricks in the air. The skater is such a klutz on the ground, on her feet, it really is strange how coordinate she seemed to be on wheels, and then in the air. Lilly finishes her round on the ramp, skates off, and gets a round of high fives from a small group of teenagers Miley doesn't recognize. Lilly used to ask Miley to come with her to the park, but she felt misplaced anywhere near the place, and after awhile the skater stopped asking. Now Miley tells herself she shouldn't feel at all jealous as she watches a blue haired girl bang boards with Lilly and then wrap an arm around the blonde's waist.

_It sure looks intimate_, Miley frowns, shakes the thought away, and starts her way over to the blonde.

----

Lilly looks up from her group of skating buddies, surprised to see Miley. The brunette never came down to the park, Lilly tries to remember a time when she had, but nothing stirs a memory.

"Miley!" Lilly yells out happily despite Miley being right in front of her, always glad to see her friend. But Miley barely returns the enthusiasm as she waves back.

"Hey, Lils. Where's your phone?"

Lilly pulls out her cell, the screen is smashed and some numbers are missing, "I bailed and," She gestures to the broken phone before finishing, "Well, you see."

Miley winces, "Ouch, your mom's going to kill you. Isn't that the new one?"

The blonde ignores her, "What're you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," Miley shrugs.

Lilly's eyes narrow, "That's great, but you hate the skatepark.."

"I do not," Miley tries disagreeing, but knows she doesn't have a good argument so decides to just get to the point, "Can we talk?"

Lilly pulls away from the blue haired skater girl, who's busy talking to the two boys on her other side, "Sure, what's wrong, Miles?

Miley is about to answer when a colourful, glossy cover of a magazine catches her eye. The blue haired friend of Lilly's is holding it and Miley can make out three bold words,

"**Miley Stewart Gay?**"

Her jaw drops, as she stares at the words with angry, defensive thoughts pouring through her mind. Even though the caption is true, she feels indignant that the magazine would publish such an article. _Well,_she counters bitterly, _they did the same thing to every other gay celebrity before they came out. Why not me_?

"Miley?"

"What?" She snaps, not really meaning to. _God, I've been on such edge lately..._

Lilly ignores the tone and follows the other girls gaze, "Does your talk have something to do with that caption?"

Miley blushes, not wanting it to come out this way. She nods quietly as Lilly asks her skater friend for the magazine. The blue haired girl's eyes widen as she takes in Miley standing a couple feet away from her. She holds up the smooth material, "This is you, then?"

She speaks with an English accent, not something you hear everyday in Malibu.

"Clara, Miley Stewart. Miley, Clara Burgess." Clara sticks out her hand gesturing for Miley to take it. She looks Miley up and down, causing her to turn redder at the obvious way the other girl is checking her out. Lilly frowns at the two girls, "Okay, we can talk over here." And with that she takes the magazine and pulls Miley away to some small bleachers to the other side of the park.

She waits quietly for Miley to start, and when she doesn't the blonde begins herself, "So, do you have a speech for me?"

Miley opens her mouth, ready to say everything she thought of on her way to the skatepark, but instead she motions towards the magazine, "I guess you read it."

Lilly nods.

"It's true, Lils. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I was afraid to tell you."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I thought everything would change, that things would be different between us," Miley explains, feeling a rush deja vu. Their conversation when Lilly found out she was Hannah went something like this, she realizes.

"I'm okay with it, I've known for a couple weeks," Lilly giggles, "I should have figured it out sooner, especially after you turned down each of the Jonas Brothers."

Miley groans at the memory of all three Jonas asking her out the year before, but at least Lilly's taking it well. She laughs again, "Come on, nothing's changed, and nothing will. Have you told Oliver?"

"Yeah, I told him two years ago."

"Well, I'll be damned," Lilly mocks anger, "How dare you tell him first?"

"Yeah, yeah. Be glad I even told you."

"Like I wouldn't have found out myself," She waves the magazine at Miley.

Miley shakes her head, taking the zine from her friend, "I didn't even know about this. I try not to read these magazines anymore, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted you to tell me, that's how it's suppose to go right?"

Miley laughs, she has no clue how this was suppose to go, but she has a feeling it's not like this. Lilly stands, pulling Miley up with her and they walk back to the group of skaters. Miley turns to Clara, holding the magazine out to her. The girl shakes her head, "I've read the interesting articles, go on and take it. I suppose you'll want to leaf through it if you make a statement."

"What do you mean?" Miley asks, confused.

"You'll have to make a statement eventually, won't you? Why not sooner than later, unless you've good reason not to, that is."

Miley rolls the magazine up, thanks Clara, then turns back to Lilly who's gathering her things off the ground.

"I'd better get back, you walking home now?"

"What," Lilly looks up from securing her kneepads, "No, I've still got an hour of practice to put in today. Big tournament the end of the month, I've got to pull off a double heelflip over the-"

"Yeah yeah, I know all about it," Miley feigns irritation, "It's all you've talked about since school let out."

Lilly grins, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Miley answers, thinking about what Clara said. And on the spot she makes her decision, she's going to make her statement tomorrow, realizing that it's only hit her now how many people are questioning her sexuality for whatever reasons. _I mean, I don't look gay...do I? So why would they be questioning me? Well, I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time, maybe that has something to do with it..._

"Oliver's across the street, tell him I say hi."

Miley shakes away from her thoughts, looks to where her friend is pointing, and sees the black haired boy sitting on the curb right across from them. He waves and they wave back.

"Why don't you come tell him? We haven't seen much of you lately,"

"Yeah, right. I'm not going to blow ten minutes of park time just to say hi."

Rolling her eyes, Miley lets Lilly squeeze out one last reassuring hug, then she turns away towards Oliver. She can't help feeling a little disappointment, this isn't how it's suppose to be. _What happened to the feeling of 'weight being lifted off my shoulders?' What about the flooding relief I should be experiencing? It's not that much difference, Miley muses, I don't feel much different..._

She reaches Oliver and he stands, falling into step beside her as they continue down the street toward their houses.

"So."

"So what?"

He gives her a side glance, "How'd it go?"

"Great," She says with monotone.

"It doesn't..sound great."

"It just wasn't what I expected," She rubs her temple, feeling a headache coming on from all this thinking, "But I think I know what I have to do to really feel the difference."

"What?"

"Tomorrow's the day Oliver," Miley says dramatically, not answering his question directly.

"I thought today was the day?"

"Today I told Lilly," She goes on, "Tomorrow I'm telling my fans. I'm setting up a statement gathering."

Oliver's eyes widen, "Really? Can you even arrange to have that setup by tomorrow?"

"Of course," Miley insists, impatient. "I'm Hannah Mo-err Miley Stewart, they'll be scurrying to have my say."

The habit of calling herself Hannah Montana still hasn't left her, and she again feels the pang of anger at Jake for blowing her cover in front of rolling camaras.

Oliver gives her a look that clearly says she's acting cocky.

"Oh, you know what I mean. They want me to confirm or reject the suspicions. And how come noone's said anything about these articles on me?"

He grins sheepishly, "Which ones?"

Miley smacks him with the rolled up magazine before letting him read the cover, "The ones like this, you doughnut!"

"Oh, those." But he doesn't answer the question, just goes on to flip to and read the article with wide eyes, quickly turning red at the details, "Wow, is it even possible for two girls to-"

Miley sighs, before snatching the magazine away and smacking him with it again.


	2. Telling The World

**A/N** - Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. This is my shortest authors note yet! xP

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own Hannah Montana. Still pondering my question from chapter one, MikaylaxMiley or MileyxLilly for canon? What do you guys think? I'd like to know who you would make canon if you could.

**Too Tough To Choose**

"Miles, you sure about this?"

Miley stares at her reflection, her face is set, and her eyes ready. "Yeah, dad. I'd rather be the one to tell my fans, than for them to read about it in some tabloid."

"But, you're not seeing anyone, so why not wait?"

"I'm growing up. People are suspicious, I won't be single forever, and it will get out if I don't make my statement now," Miley spins her chair around, looking up at her father, "I'm not ashamed of it, dad. There's no reason for me to hide it, I'm seventeen and you know how paparitzzi get with celebrities my age. Look at Lindsay Lohan, she can't get a coffee without everyone knowing when and why."

She knows she needs to do this, that it's time, but she can't help feeling nervous, "And, since I don't have Hannah Montana to cover me anymore, it's just Miley Stewart. I can't get enough privacy, and it could be really stressful to have any sort of relationship without making this statement first."

Her Hannah Montana alter ego was blown a year ago by Jake and ever since then she has had to deal with reporters, cameras flashing during her most embarrassing moments, and it seems everyone knows her business. She hasn't been with someone romantically in years, she threw herself into her career, school, friends, and family to keep from feeling lonely. Miley figures that's the only reason she hasn't been outed yet, well besides the assumptions drifting around.

Her dad opens his mouth, ready to lecture her about making the right decision and not to base it on relationships that haven't even happened yet, but Miley is ahead of him.

"Of course it's not the only reason," She sighs, feeling the anxiety settle into a knot in her stomache, "I'm just tired of lying, I want to get it out. If it hurts my career, well it would have eventually anyway."

Robby Ray continues to look uncertain, "Well, it's your choice, darling. I guess I have to let you make it and hope it's the right one."

Miley lifts herself out of her chair, blue eyes glittering nervously still. Robby Ray puts an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort his daughter before her big moment,

"You'll do fine, everything will work out in the end. Even if not at first."

She stares at him, "Thanks, so I have to walk the storm before having the calm rain."

"Right."

Miley lets herself be lead out of the dressing room and onto the backstage area, "This is it,"

She stands on tiptoe and hugs her father around the neck.

----

Miley Stewart steps out onto the brightly lit stage, trying to keep her cool despite the flashing cameras and live rolling film. She stares out at the various faces, some familiar, some not. She spots Lilly and Oliver in the second row, bickering, but they manage to smile up at her and Lilly even gives her a thumbs up. She's so glad Lilly is here, it somehow calms Miley to know that her best friend found out only the day before and yet she's here the day after supporting her.

Miley's eyes do a double take as they survey the third row of people, is that? No...Yes, it's Mikayla. What's she doing here, Miley scowls. But underneath the portrayed dislike she feels her stomache flutter strangely as she eyes the brunnette. And Mikayla watches her right back, but Miley is the one who looks away, very aware of her cheeks flushing. What's the matter with me? Just jitters, she tells herself, and Mikayla just had to be here to see me fumble. But, I won't.

"Hey, everyone! How're we all doing? I'd like to thank you all for being here, with a special thanks to my close friends here supporting me tonight," She pauses, taking a shaky breath, "I think we all know what this is about, there has been suspiciounsand accusations going around that I'm a lesbian and I'm here to give my statement."

The cameras stop flashing, her heart stops beating, and it seems the very air is still with anticipation. Miley clears her throat, clenches the sides of the podium, "They're true, I'm coming out of the closet."

There's a buzzing all around the room, then the flashing starts again as the reporters begin throwing questions at her,

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not currently seeing anyone."

"How long have you known?"

Miley thinks carefully before answering, "I like to think I've known my whole life, and only started to figure it out a few years ago. Kind of like a foreshadowing to this moment."

"Why the long wait to come out, will you be speaking for gay and women's rights?"

"I didn't see the point, my privacy means the world to me. But once fans started questioning my sexuality, I decided it was time to come out."

"Does the family know? What about your friends? Who were your past lovers?"

"I'll be happy to answer any questions," Miley says with a smile, surprised that the press is reacting so positive, "So long as they aren't too private."

**A/N** - Well, that's the second and it's done. I know it's a bit shorter, but I'll have the third chapter up tomorrow to make up for it. And we all know what should happen next, give me some **Mikayla! **So what do you readers think so far, let me know!


	3. Here Comes Mikayla

**A/N** - Here we go, third chapter to the story. I just want to say I already know where this story will be ending, and I know I've gotten votes on both pairings. I plan on making this a three parted story, meaning two sequels. All three parts can stand alone, so I should think that fans of both pairings will get something out of this three-part series. Anyway, enough before I let something slip and ruin it. Hope you guys enoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer** - Still own nothing, still pondering. Tsk, tsk...who would I choose for canon?

**Too Touch To Choose**

Miley settles down onto the hard chair provided for her by the stage managers, unable to keep the smile from her lips despite the discomfort of the seat. It all went really well, noone at the statement gathering was negative about her confirmation. That, combined with Lilly's acceptance, made her feel a giddyness she hasn't felt in a long time. It's finally starting to settle in, she's free of her puppet strings. Free of what everyone thought she was, she now feels the relief and happyness she's always heard follows coming out. And she's glad to feel it.

Hearing a knocking on the door, Miley figures it must be Lilly and Oliver, and walks over to let them in. But when she opens it, her smile slides off her face, to be replaced with a cold frown,

"Mikayla," She icily looks the other girl up and down, "What do you want?"

Mikayla smirks, and Miley should have known she wouldn't be able to leave the area until the petite brunette got her say, "Oh, just wanted to congratulate the lesbian."

"Yeah, Mikayla, I'm gay. Big whoop, if that's the only reason you came then just leave. In fact," Miley smiles sweetly, "Do us both a favour and leave anyway."

Miley makes to shut the door in the popstar's face, but Mikayla sticks her foot out to block, shoves with both hands, and forces her way into the room. Making sure to shut, and lock the door behind her. How dare she? Miley fumes,

"Mikayla, what the hell? Get out. I'm not going to let you effect me. Not today."

Mikayla steps forward, causing Miley to step back, "If you're so great and gay, why'd you make such a big deal over me dating Jake before?"

"Oh, please, are you still hung over that?" Miley scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Get over it, already. It's been years."

"You didn't answer the question," Mikayla says coldly, taking another few steps toward Miley.

Miley moves around her, opening the door, gesturing for Mikayla to leave, "Out, Mikayla."

"I think you owe me an explanation, Stewart. I almost lost my job, I don't believe you're the lesbian you say you are," There's a glint in her eye now as she turns to face Miley again, "You just want attention."

"You thought wrong," Miley raises her voice angrily, "Just leave, it's nothing if you don't believe me."

Mikayla nods knowingly, walking back to Miley and the door, stopping just before the threshold, "You are the type who would pull this sort of stunt, and for what? Publicity."

Miley doesn't answer, refusing to get upset over an antbite like Mikayla. But the latina continues on, "You know what else?"

"I don't care," Miley's voice is dangerously low, "Go be a bitch somewhere else."

Mikayla ignores her, slamming the door shut once more before snarling, "You're an insult to the gay community, that's what."

That struck a nerve, in the next three seconds Miley moves forward smashing Mikayla into the door, both hands on the base of her throat. She closes in on Mikayla, her breath on her neck as she growls into her ear, "Shut your good for nothing mouth, what do you know about the gay community anyway? You're probably the biggest slut for boys in the vicinity," She looks Mikayla right in the eye and feels a rush to see fear and hurt in the girl's expression, "Don't think I'm one of them. I'd never want you."

They stay like that letting the seconds trickle by, glaring at each other before Mikayla uses surprising strength to turn the tables and shove Miley into the door instead. Her fist is raised, as though she's about to turn their argument physical, but instead of hitting her, Mikayla kisses her. A fullblown kiss, right on Miley's strawberry lipglossed lips.

Miley struggles against her for a second, shocked, before pushing forward into Mikayla for more. Who would have thought she wanted this? She tries to loosen Mikayla's grip on her shoulders, but the other girl tightens them causing Miley to gasp.

Sneering nastily, Mikayla shoves herself away, "Yeah, you'd never want me."

Miley blinks, the breath knocked out of her from the forceful contact her back made with the door, still surprised at what Mikayla did, at how she herself responded, and at the whole turn of the situation. Without thinking a second more, Miley grabs the other girl by the back of her neck forcing her roughly back into the kiss they just shared. Mikayla doesn't push away like she thought she would, but deepens the kiss while her hands fly back to Miley's shoulders.

"You know," Mikayla says breathlessly between kisses, "I hate you right?"

"Do you?" Miley breathes, unsure what to believe with Mikayla's tongue at the back of her throat.

The former Hannah-star can feel several fingers moving their way up her shirt, she feels Mikayla's lips and tongue leaving a hot trail down her throat, and feels her rival's knee putting pressure near her inner thigh when there's another knock on the door.

Miley's eyes fly open as Mikayla reluctantly pulls away. The two stare at each other in wonder, how had that just happened? She puts a thumb to Mikayla's mouth, smoothing out the smeared lipgloss as they furrow their brows at the interruption, the taste of Mikayla's raspberry gloss still on Miley's tongue. The impatient someone on the other side of the door knocks again,

"Miley? You in there?"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, it's just me. Oliver had to go," They can hear Lilly chuckling on the other side of the door, "His mom called and you know...the man voice."

Miley ducks out from underneath Mikayla's body, attempting to straighten her shirt out while Mikayla saunters over to the opposite side of the small room.

"Lilly! Uhh, d-don't come in!" Miley frantically thinks of some excuse to keep the blonde out, "I'm not dressed..!"

Lilly ignores her, pushing the door open anyway. She stands in the doorframe, looking at Miley's flushed features, "You look dressed."

Miley clears her throat, trying to calm the speed of her beating heart, "What do you want, Lilly?"

"I came to congratulate you," Lilly raises her brow at Miley's tone, "And don't we usually ride home together?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

Lilly moves closer to her friend, concern showing in her expression, "Miles, you okay?"

Miley nods, giving an exaggerated smile to prove her point. Lilly doesn't look convinced, but lets it go.

"So, how do you feel? Excited I bet, you're out now!" Lilly nudges the singer, grinning goofily. Miley nods again, making the blonde frown.

"What's with you," She questions.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. All the anxiety took alot of energy out of me," She looks back to Mikayla who is now hunched over the vanity table, and she can't see what the brunette's doing from where she's standing with Lilly. The skater just notices Mikayla and her eyes widen, "What's Mikayla doing here?"

At the mention of her name Mikayla straightens up and walks over with an air of confidence about her. She gives Lilly a sour look before turning to Miley with a small smirk, leaving Lilly to look confused.

"I'll see you around Miley," Mikayla takes her competitors hand, gives it a slight shake, then stalks out though the open door.

Miley stares after Mikayla for a few seconds, before realizing the other girl left something in her hand after releasing it. Glancing down she spots a slip of paper folded between her fingers.

"What was that about?" Lilly prompts, she's never seen Mikayla act so civil toward Miley before. Except for that time right after the Jake thing, but it didn't last long once Mikayla found out Miley was Hannah. "Nothing, she just came to, ahh congratulate me..."

Turning her back to Lilly, Miley unfolds the slip of paper revealing a phone number scribbled across. She feels a flutter to her abdominal, and when Lilly tries to see over her shoulder she shrugs her away, "God, Lilly get off my case will you?" And walks out of the dressing room, her mind only a bit troubled from the Mikayla scene.

Lilly stares after her friend, what's Miley's problem? She decides to just ignore her friend's mood, sure that she's just stressed. Though realizing something must be going on, she puts it aside to worry about later as she trails after Miley for the limo, grabbing a hotdog from a pile on the table near the door on her way out.

**A/N** - I can't believe how fast this is coming along...but I better shutup before I jinx it, and yes if you haven't noticed I'm pretty superstitious. So, what do you guys think of the Miley and Mikayla bit? I don't like to have Mikayla all mushy about feelings, well to be honest I don't like to have anyone be that way. It makes me cringe, really. I guess I'm not the romantic type, haha. And I'm sure you've noticed Miley being a little snippy with Lilly, but I promise we'll get some Liley up in here soon. I'll update ASAP, for those reading!


	4. Telling Oliver

**A/N** - Woo, fourth chapter.

**Disclaimer** - Same as before, still don't own and still pondering...

**Too Tough To Choose**

"Come on Miley, you've got to like someone," Lilly drops onto her stomach, holding her head off the sand with one hand and absentmindedly swirling her finger through the white crystals with the other, "So, who is it?

"Lilly, there's noone," Miley insists quietly from her spot beside her best friend, as she warily watches a group of old people give her funny looks as they pass. It's been two days since she gave her statement and she's mostly spent it at home, wanting to enjoy some time to herself. Nothing major has happened since then, and she hasn't heard from Mikayla either. _She doesn't have my number, I guess she's waiting for me to call her..._

"But I'll make sure to tell you as soon as my interest flares," Miley adds, irritated at all the questioning from her friend. _At least nothing's really changed, she used to badger me about who I liked when she thought I was straight, too._

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it," Oliver stretches his legs out over the warm sand, leaning back on his elbows, on the other side of Lilly.

It's midafternoon and the three friends decided to spend the sunny day on the beach. When Lilly called to ask if she wanted to join her and Oliver, Miley immediately accepted the offer in high hopes that it would take her mind off of Mikayla. But it hasn't, she's been distracted all afternoon and her friends now think her mind's on some girl. They're right, but she's not about to tell them who. _What's the usual waiting time for calling a girl, anyway?_ Miley figures two days might be long enough, _Maybe I should try calling her tonight? If Lilly doesn't end up staying over, not that she's been over lately._

"Mileeey," Lilly sings out.

"What?"

"Who?" She continues with her questioning.

"Noone."

The blonde pouts, "Fine, I'll be at Rico's. Want anything?"

Oliver removes his sunshades, "Coke."

"What about you, Miles?"

"Nothing."

Lilly huffs away to get the drinks and Oliver waits until she's out of earshot before saying anything, "Alright, talk to me."

"Oliver, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," He studies her for a minute before a big grin takes over his face, "Who is it?"

Miley doesn't answer, what would he say? What would Lilly say? _Oh, I'd never hear the end of it from her,_ Miley runs a hand through the length of her hair in frustration, _Lilly can't know, at least not now. I don't even know for sure. If I like Mikayla, that is._

Oliver rolls over to lay next to his brunnette friend, "Come on, Miles. You can tell Uncle Oken anything,"

She rolls her eyes at him, but gives in, "Well, I'm not sure if it's something serious..." She pauses, chewing her lower lip, "It's.."

"It's Lilly!"

"What, no!" She stares at him throughly shocked, that thought had never even crossed her mind. _Lilly's my best friend, I don't even want to consider that possibility_, "Don't be stupid."

"Geez, okay. It can't be that bad. Like Mikayla, now that would be hell freezing over," He laughs, but stops abruptly when she gives him a serious look and doesn't deny it, "You like Mikayla?!"

She jabs him in the ribs, "Tell the whole beach, why don'tcha?"

"Sorry," He smiles weakly, then sits up eagerly, "So, do you?"

"Yeah, okay, I like her," She says, looking away from him, "Happy?"

He doesn't say anything for a minute or two and they sit in silence, waiting for Lilly to return. Then, "How?"

She sighs, not sure if it's frustration or annoyance, or what...maybe a bit of both, "Yesterday, after my statement gathering?" He nods, motioning at her to continue, "I went back to my dressing room and she came in. You know the usual, insults, sneers, a couple glares." He continues to nod, "To make a long scene shorter, we kissed, I really don't know how everything lead up to that."

His eyes widen at the last bit, "You kissed? You kissed Mikayla, the gorgeous popstar we all know and love?"

"Yeah," She confirms.

"Man, I would kill to know what that went like..." She jabs him again, "Quit being a perve, what do I do?"

"I don't know Miley," He glares at her, rubbing his side, "I don't really understand it...she's the last person I would have guessed."

Miley leans back into the sand, "Yeah, and I can't believe you guessed Lilly. But I know, I think I'll wait and see how things go."

"'Kay, I'm here for a word. You know that,"

"I know, thanks," She hugs him around the shoulders affectionately before settling back into the sand, "Oh, and Oliver?"

"Hm?" He moves back to his spot, replacing his sunshades.

"Don't tell, Lilly."

He looks at her, confusion on his face, "Why not? I doubt she would mind."

"Yeah, but still. I don't want to take any chances until I know for sure, I don't want her to freak out or anything."

"I don't think she would, she's been asking all afternoon about-"

"I know," She says, annoyed, "But there's a difference between knowing your best friend is gay, then knowing who they have feelings for. Just..just don't tell her, yet. Until I know for sure."

"Sure, Miles. It's your choice," And he removes a magazine from his beach bag just as Lilly comes around the corner to rejoin them.

**A/N** - Okay, that's the fourth chapter. For those waiting for the Liley action, we have about three more chapters to go. Two of which I will probably post at the same time since they'll be shorter. This might have been a little boring since the Mikayla chapter, but it's needed for the next update. Keep with me Liley fans, I love those two as much as you do!


	5. Lilly Overhears

**A/N** - Alright, here's chapter five! So, this whole chapter is in Lilly's POV. And if you guys haven't noticed yet, any italic sentences are thoughts from whoever's POV it is. I'll be sure to tell you when i switch them, I don't like confusion either. Also, be aware that Lilly doesn't speak at all in this chapter, only thinks. All the speaking is from someone else.

**Disclaimer** - I almost forgot to fill this part in, haha. Anyway, yeah I don't own Hannah Montana.

**Too Tough To Choose**

"Thanks, Jackson." The older boy nods her way before attending to several other customers. Lilly pockets her change, takes the chili cheese fries and water for her, and the coke can for Oliver in her hands turning around, ready to rejoin her friends. She trudges through the sand, her flip-flops kicking up dirt as she walks. _I wonder if I have time for a quick surf_, she looks to the sky and decides she has time, _Maybe Miley will come out with me, she's never even tried it._

Lilly is about to turn the corner back to the spot her friends and her picked out when she hears Miley speaking with an irritated edge to her voice,

"...Quit being a perve Oken, what do I do?"

_Oliver, a perve? Is that really a first_, Lilly shudders as she remembers how he goes on about her own mother.

"I don't know Miley,"

_I wonder what she's asking advice on, especially from a doughtnut like Oliver_...

"I don't really understand it...she's the last person I would have guessed."

Lilly's mouth drops, _Well! Miley _would _tell him who she's got her eye on, but not me. Oh, I'm going to raise hell_. And she's just about to complete her walk back to them when she hears her own name being used,

"Yeah, I can't believe you guessed Lilly. But I know, I think I'll wait and see how things go."

Lilly drops everything she's holding, gaping at the empty space before her, _What, I'm the person? That can't be right...I must have misunderstood._ She leans in to hear better, since some annoying little kids are passing by behind her.

"'Kay, I'm here for a word. You know that,"

"I know, thanks,"

Lilly feels her blood boil, as though jealous of the moment her two friends are sharing._Miley and me haven't spent much time together lately,_ Lilly realizes, _I've been so caught up with those summer tournaments, I didn't even realize Miley's feelings had changed. If they have, if I didn't hear wrong. Which I must have..._

"Oh, and Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell, Lilly."

Lilly feels relief flow through her body, glad she won't have to face Miley and her feelings just yet. Lilly doesn't even know how she feels about this, or how she feels toward her friend.

"...I doubt she would mind." She only catches a bit of what he says, _stupid loud beach. Would I mind? I don't even know..._

"Yeah, but still. I don't want to take any chances until I know for sure, I don't want her to freak out or anything."

Lilly is hit with a pang of guilt, she feels like freaking out right now. _I can't do that to Miley, I don't want to ruin our friendship, not over something like this._

"I doubt she would, she's been asking all afternoon about-" _I won't,_ Lilly now feels eager for Miley to share. She wants them to stay close, even if Miley's feelings are returned on the most part. _Wait, on the most part...what? I meant are NOT returned...on the most part._ She leans her right arm on the wall beside her, feeling woozy from her racing emotions.

"I know," She hears Miley say, annoyance in her voice, "But there's a difference between knowing your best friend is gay, then knowing who they have feelings for. Just..just don't tell her, yet. Until I know for sure."

The blonde slides down the wall to pick up the drinks she dropped, leaving the spilt fries for the seagulls. She's unsure of how she should act around her friend when she rounds the corner. _I have to act normal, Miley doesn't even know I overheard. I want her to tell me, just like before with her coming out,_ She frowns at that thought,_ Why does this whole gay thing have to be so damn complicated?_

And she hears one more thing before returning to her friends, a careful smile ready and on her lips. "Sure, Miles. It's your choice,"

----

"Hey, guys," Lilly drops onto the sand next to Miley, crisscrossing her legs indian style.

"Where's my coke?" Oliver looks up from a teen magazine to ask.

"Here," And she throws the can towards him, aiming at his side, but the boy makes a lucky catch.

Lilly tries to act normal around Miley, now that she knows how she feels. _Or how she thinks she feels, since she said she's not so sure._ Nobody says anything for awhile, until Lilly hears Miley sigh from beside her. She hesitates slightly before giving her a side glance, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Miley stares forward, to the ocean and the horizon far off, "I just think I should say something."

_Oh no,_ Lilly panics,_ She's not suppose to say anything, what happened to seeing how things go?_

"I think I'll go rent a beach chair or something," Oliver rolls his magazine up, stands, and walks away stumbling on some driftwood.

_No, Oliver! I can't believe he just got up and left, _And it must be the first time she feels she needs him to stay, _I'm really not ready to hear this..._

"I'm sorry I've been so moody lately, Lils," Lilly breathes out deeply, closing her eyes in relief and the brunnette continues without notice, "I've just been stressed, it's got nothing to do with you."

_I bet,_ the blonde frowns, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomache.

"You're my best friend, I'm glad you're here to support me. Even with everything going great so far, Dad says it could get ugly with album sales and angry parents. I just hope not,"

Miley finally turns to face her best friend, "Just know, I don't mean to be snippy, and I'm really glad to have you for my best friend." She reaches over, pulling Lilly into a hug. The blonde's eyes shoot open, as her whole body stiffens, not moving or hugging the brunnette back. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, at least for Lilly, she lightly pats Miley on the back and pulls away quickly. Standing, she dusts the sand off her legs and grabs her water from the ground, "It's getting dark, I better get going."

Miley looks up at her in confusion, "It's only four, Lilly. I thought you were going to try the waves today?"

_Yeah, right. Surfing is the last thing on my mind after all this..._

"Uh, no. I really need to get home. See you," And she turns toward Rico's, intending to replace the chili fries she dropped ealier, then quickly head home.

**A/N** - I know half of this you've already read, but I wanted to get Lilly's thoughts in there. We're getting closer to the Liley for you fans out there, hope you liked seeing inside our favourite blonde skater's head. :)


	6. Thinking This Through

**A/N** - Two updates in one, just like I thought at the end of chapter four. This is Miley and Lilly's thoughts the night after the day at the beach, where as you should remember, Miley told Oliver about Mikayla, and Lilly thinks she overheard who Miley has feelings for. Well, let's get to it, hope you guys like this all so far.

**Disclaimer** - Own nothing, unfortunately.

**Too Tough To Choose**

**(Lilly's POV):**

Finishing up with the dinner dishes, Lilly drags her damp hands across the length of her shirt, not even bothering with a kitchen towel. She hurries up the stairs, and into her room, glad to finally have a moment away from everyone else. As soon as she got home from the beach and tried to get to her room, her mother insisted she help with dinner, then set the table, then join in on the dinner chatter. Sometimes her mother can be so demanding and..._so uptight,_ Lilly remembers the fight she and Miley had about their parents,_ mom always thinks something's wrong with me, even when I'm perfectly fine._

Dropping down onto a chair in front of her computer desk, Lilly knows she isn't fine. She clicks on her desk lamp, very aware that she has alot to think about tonight, but where to start?

She reaches over the keyboard of her computer, grabbing a framed photograph of her and Miley. It was taken by Oliver last summer at the beach, Lilly had her arm snaked around her friend's neck, curving her hand so it was positioned right beside Miley's cheek where her fingers went on to flip the camera, and Oliver, off. She really liked the picture, because of Miley's expression. Something in between laughter and surprise at Lilly's middle finger and possibly Oliver's reaction. Lilly can't remember much about the boy from that day, she just remembers Miley.

She spins around in the chair, holding the photo out in front of her. _This gay thing must be contagious,_ Lilly decides,_ I sure never started thinking about Miley like this until she came out. Or maybe..just maybe I didn't see it? Miley does say I'm as observant on emotions as a guy, that's probably why I didn't realize Miley's feelings for me until just today. And I had to eavesdrop to figure it out._

_But, I mean it's not like I've never thought about liking girls before...a skater tomboy like me, of course there's always rumours about who I'm dating at school, and the way Clara carries on, it's obvious she's gay and has no problem showing it towards me. And I can't forget those times when I was obsessed with Hannah Montana_, Lilly thinks back to the days before Miley told her who was beneath the silky blonde hair, _I thought she was the hottest celebrity out there and would have gone gay for her in a second._ She gently drops the framed picture back onto the desk as her chair slows it's turning,_ now here's Miley, she's beautiful, talented, basically anyone's dream girl, and knows what she wants._

_After all this thinking, _Lilly stops spinning, a bit dazed but somewhat closer to sorting through this mess people call feelings,_ I think I know what I want, too._

----

**(Miley's POV):**

Standing out on the veranda right outside her room, Miley stares up at the brightly lit stars as they twinkle and wink back down at her. _A shooting star should fly across right now,_ Miley thinks, _just so I can wish to see how this whole thing would end if I really consider trying it out with Mikayla._ Of course, even if a star shot out right before her, she isn't stupid enough to do that again._ I almost lost everything I need most,_ she remembers the burning in her throat when the thought of never having her best friend back hit her full force, _that might be why this is so difficult. I mean, most would say to go for it, if it doesn't work out then hey what have you lost?_ But Miley knows what she could lose, she could lose Lilly. Even though she's out to the blonde, Miley knows Lilly and Mikayla don't get along. She's seen movies, she knows the best friend and girlfriend fight and fight before making the main character choose. _I don't want to choose._

_That's probably not such a good excuse, though...and if Lilly really is my best friend, she would want me to be happy, right? But what about my fans, Mikayla's fans. Wait, I can't pull that one. I'm out to the public,_ Miley pulls her cell phone out of her dark, jeaned pockets. She added the number to her cell as soon as she got home from her statement. She looks for Mikayla's name among her contacts, and after finding it she allows it to remain highlighted as she continues thinking this through. _It's not too late, is it? 9:30 is a reasonable hour to call, isn't it? Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow. Sleep on it..._

Miley wonders if maybe she's making these excuses to hide the fact that she's kind of scared, because she feels a little frightened right now. _As lame as that sounds._ But it would be her first anything with another girl, something she's wanted since she accepted herself. It's normal to be a little unsure, anxious, excited..._And anyway, what's one date? It won't hurt, and if it goes wrong or turns out we have nothing going for us, then I won't even have to make a big deal about it to Lilly. Or anyone else._

With her mind finally decided, she presses the call button on her cell phone, initiating a connection with the highlighted number. _Here we go, Mikayla. I hope it's worth it._

**A/N** - Looks like they've both come to some sort of decision, but it's obviously very different than what the other is thinking. And now, we have one chapter to go before the much waited for **Liley **scene. I can hardly wait, but I'll have to. It's Friday here in Venezuela, and it's also the first weekend of February which means Carnival Break! Yayah! I'm going to have a much needed break, even though I do nothing as it is, and party like it's 1989. I'll update again as soon as I can, though. Have a great weekend everyone!


	7. Movie With Mikayla

**A/N** - It's been five days since I updated this story, I think. I don't know why, but I haven't been in the mood to write for this fic or pairing. Because of that, I hope this chapter is okay. I waited until I felt a little less angsty before trying to write it out, and it seems to have turned out normal. I think I'll be able to do the next couple of chapters easy, because they're a little more about confused feelings and stuff. Writing out dates I guess is a little hard for me, I never know what to have them say...Well, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer** - Still own nothing.

Miley walks down her driveway to stand near the end of the curb, ready for the date she had agreed to go on. Her conversation with Mikayla the night before had gone surprisingly well, and not one insult. _That's really going to take some getting used to, if this works out._ She takes her cell out of her pocket, making sure it's on. she tried calling Lilly all day, but the girl was once again unreachable. She doesn't bother wondering where the blonde could be, _she's at the skatepark, no doubt about that._

Miley misses her best friend, the summer was suppose to be full of the trio together and instead she's seen more of Oliver than the blonde. _And that never used to happen,_ Miley unenthusiastically wonders what would happen if she told Lilly to choose between her and her skateboard,_ I can't believe I'm competing with an inanimate object for Lilly's attention._

She slides the phone back into her shorts pocket, then smooths out her summer-sky blue tank top nervously as she sees a limo approaching. _I should have figured Mikayla would go all out, afterall not everthing's changed. I just hope we're not going somewhere fancy,_ Miley worries while the vehicle pulls to a stop before her,_ but Mikayla did say to dress as casual and comfortable as I'd like..._

The door to the long, dark limousine opens and out steps a jean clad leg. Soon follows the rest of Mikayla and Miley finds herself staring. _She looks amazing, even casually in jeans and a thin sweater._ Miley now wishes she had thought to bring a jacket or sweater, it's getting dark and with the Malibu night comes the chilly Malibu sea breezes.

"Miley," Mikayla smiles brightly, gently taking her by the wrist, "Ready?"

"Yeah," She answers, returning the brunette's's smile.

"Well, come in, and make yourself comfortable."

Miley allows herself to be guided into the inside of the limo, where she finds a large inner sitting room-like area. There's a comfortable small, leather couch that Mikayla and Miley settle onto beside each other. _I hate to admit it, but this is nicer than my limo._ Miley shakes the thought away. _Don't think like a rival, think like a date._

Mikayla shuts the door and they start moving, so Miley turns her attention away from the limousine's's handsome features to ask where they're going.

"We're going to watch a movie, it's the classic first date."

At this, Miley frowns because she's definitely not dressed for a theatre room. They're usually cold, and her flip flops aren't going to help her at all, "Mikayla, I'm not dressed for the theatre,"

But Mikayla's face only takes on an amused expression as she fumbles with something underneath the seat.

"You told me to wear casual and comfortable, I'm going to freeze my ass off!"

The other girl straightens up, chuckling a little, "You thought we were going to _the_ movies?"

Miley nods, confused._Well, aren't we?_

Mikayla reads her mind and responds, holding up a DVD, "Of course not, us at a public theatre for a first date? I think you're more than that."

"Oh, uh sorry then," Miley blushes slightly, and is grateful the limo is dark inside. Mikayla ignores her mumbled apology and holds the DVD out to her, "I think you'll appreciate this one."

Miley takes the slim casing of the movie into her hands, studying the front. It's a simple white cover, with two men and two women. It seems to impose that one of the women is a bride and married to the man on her left, while the other woman is casually dressed and holding a bouquet of lilies, with the second man holding her around the waist. But what catches Miley's eyes is that, behind the men's backs, the two women are holding hands. The bride kissing her groom, and the flowergirl ignoring her male companion to sneak a glance at the white-gowned newly wed. Above this is the name of the movie, "Imagine Me And You?"

Mikayla nods, pressing buttons on a remote causing the wall before them to slide down and reveal a large, flat-screened TV.

"So, it's a lesbian film?" Miley gives the case back to Mikayla as she gestures to the cover.

"Of course, we can't watch a movie based around a total hetero couple can we?"

Miley laughs as Mikayla leans back onto the seat, finished with putting the disk into the player, "No, we can't have that."

As the movie is starting through the first few scenes, introducing the characters, and showing the wedding, Miley begins shivering from the AC. Mikayla puts an arm around her, "I've got a blanket here," She pats a colourful comforter on the other side of her, "Want to use it?"

She can see Mikayla smirking out of the corner of her eye and wonders if the other girl planned this all along, but after they're both under the blanket, warm and close, Miley is glad she didn't bring a jacket.

Then, halfway through the movie, Mikayla stretches proclaiming that she's getting a bit stuffy underneath the comforter and needs to lose the sweater. She pulls it off slowly, almost erotically and Miley watches wide eyed. Mikayla feels the eyes on her, enjoying the attention as much as Miley is enjoying the show. Underneath the sweater is a small t-shirt, and they can both return to the shelter of the blanket comfortably.

----

Close to a couple hours later the movie is finished, with a satisfied Miley. _I can't believe I've never heard of this movie._

Mikayla shuts off the TV, turning to face Miley, "What'd you think?"

"It was really good, I loved how everyone got a happy ending."

She looks thoughtful for a minute, returning the disk to it's case, "Yeah, I liked the ending, too."

Miley smiles silently, remembering the feeling of the last two hours. She really had a good time, and all they had done so far was watch a movie. All through the movie Miley stole glances at her date, and she saw Mikayla doing the same thing. Already, she can see this going somewhere. She wonders why they always fought so much, and what caused a change. _I guess when I came out, all the heated tension just let loose that night._

"Hey, you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Miley blinks away from her musings, "Sure, I'm starved."

"Great, hope you're not vegetarian," She opens the door on Miley's side, stepping around her to get out first and Miley is pleasantly surprised when Mikayla offers her a hand out of the parked limousine.

"Thanks, your such a...gentlewoman," Mikayla laughs at the term used and Miley joins her as they walk away from the limo and into what Miley sees is a park. Mikayla leads her by the hand towards a large, white van parked on the other side of the small park. When they reach, Mikayla turns to her, "Do you like hotdogs?"

Miley is, again, surprised at Mikayla. _Hotdogs from a parkstand? That doesn't sound like the Mikayla I know...maybe I really overjudged her_, "I love them, especially with relish."

She turns to the man in the window, "Two hotdogs, extra relish. And a couple cokes."

They don't have to wait long before their order is pushed their way, both hotdogs piled with the sweet relish Miley loves. Mikayla pays, waving off an indignant Miley, and they each grab their 'dog and drink, before moving to a bench in the center of the park.

Miley wonders why Mikayla isn't talking much now, she did during the movie. Pointing out who's who and why they're doing what they're doing. Miley usually finds people like that to be annoying, but she doesn't mind listening to Mikayla's voice so much. It's actually what she paid most attention to and she can hardly remember the main character's name from the film.

Miley notices a bit of mustard on the side of Mikayla's mouth, "Mickey, you've got a bit of something..." She touches the spot on her own mouth, showing Mikayla where. But the other girl doesn't get it, "Here," And Miley leans forward, licking the bit of mustard off the singer's lip. She leans back, licking her own lips and winking. She surprised even herself by doing that, she must feel comfortable enough around Mikayla. And Miley is pleased to see that her action caused Mikayla to blush, but she quickly returns to her normal pigment and moves a little closer to Miley,

"So, Mickey, huh?"

Miley nods, "I like the sound of it, you don't mind do you?"

"I had a friend call me Mickey once, and I punched him," Miley's smile disappears, "But I think I can let you slide with it once in awhile."

She smirks and Miley smacks her on the arm, "You goof, how about I don't call you at all. Would that be better?"

"And I was just beginning to like you, too..." Mikayla nudges her playfully, to show she's only kidding. And Miley jumps at the contact on her side,

"Ohh, ticklish?" Miley's silent, not wanting Mikayla to know that about her...yet, "I'll remember that for later," She says with another smirk.

And they continue to eat quietly for a few minutes, with Miley being extra careful to not drop anything on her clothing. _I don't get how she can make me feel so...I don't even know a word for it, but it's definitely good. I guess it's true what they say, the line between hate and love really is thin._

Miley is watching a skateboarder pass, reminding her of Lilly when Mikayla speaks up again.

"I hope you're having an okay time," And she actually sounds uncertain about it, "I only know so much about you, but I hear you talk so much about being normal that I thought I could try going off that."

Miley swallows the last bit of her hotdog with a drink of coke, "I'm having a good time," But Mikayla looks disbelieving.

"I really am," She puts her right arm through Mikayla's left one, entwining their fingers unexpectedly, "I'm just surprised you would do things like this for the sake of me. I don't think you like eating from hotdog stands."

Mikayla laughs again,_ she seems to be in a cheery mood tonight._ And Miley wonders if she could make Mikayla happy like this all the time,

"I don't normally eat like this, but I think I could learn to understand why you like it," She pauses to give Miley a meaningful look, "I think I could make some changes, and compromise on some things if this is really what you enjoy doing."

Miley takes another drink, feeling her mouth go dry. She's never seen this side of Mikayla before, and decides to see what else the brunette has to say because she continues on,

"I hate to get all mushy," She neatly cleans the edges of her mouth with a napkin, "but I think I really like you, Miley."

Miley looks her in the face, and raises a brow at that, "You think?"

"Fine," Mikayla lets out, her voice somewhat frustrated, "I _know_ I really like you."

Miley thinks this over, and Mikayla runs her thumb over the smooth skin of her hand. This motion is enough to put Miley in the spot, and the soft electricity running through her fingers from the touch is enough for Miley to decide she really enjoyed the evening, and even more just being with Mikayla. Through the movie, the closeness under the blanket, the hotdogs, the little sneaky glances they gave each other...

"I like you, too Mikayla.." She hesitates, taking a deep breath, "I was thinking we could try going out and see where we end up."

"Popstars must think alike," She smiles, "Cause you've just read my mind."

----

"Well, it's nearly ten," Mikayla glances at her cell phone, "We should probably get you home."

"Yeah," Miley agrees, not mentioning that her dad's most likely waiting up for her.

Miley looks toward the limo, but finds it isn't where they left it. Mikayla stands, pulling Miley up with her, "I thought maybe we could walk, your house is only a couple minutes walk away."

"Really?" Miley doesn't remember seeing this park anywhere near her house.

"Yeah, and the limo will meet me there so I can go home afterwards."

And so they start walking, dropping their trash in a nearby bin on their way out of the park. Miley feels warm when their hands find each other in the semi-dark lighting, unable to keep a smile from curving her lips. When they turn a couple corners and Miley recognizes the street she lives on, she pulls Mikayla closer by the hand, "I had a really great time,"

They come to stop on the sidewalk, Miley turning to face her date. Mikayla's smiling that smile of hers, looking confident again, "I'm glad you did, I had a great time, too."

Miley's wondering if her dad's anywhere nearby when Mikayla closes in on her, taking a delighted Miley by the lips. But mere seconds later and Mikayla pulls back, "So, we're going out?"

"Let's see..." And she kisses Mikayla again, amazed by how she feels with the brunette and after just one kiss. When she pulls away, Mikayla's grinning and Miley's smirking, _how odd that we seem to melt with each other, molding back to ourselves with pieces of the other. I've done things tonight that normally Mikayla would do, and vice versa. She's already rubbing off on me!_

"I take that as a yes," Mikayla pushes a loose piece of wavy hair behind Miley's ear, letting her fingers slide down her lobe to carefully finger a delicate looking earring, "I like these, they bring out your eyes."

Miley reaches her hand up, covering Mikayla's fingers with her own, "I'll have to wear them more often, then."

The other girl moves her hand from Miley's ear, letting it linger on the smooth surface of her cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow,"

Miley's ear burns and is probably red from Mikayla's touch, in fact that whole side of her face feels heated, "Okay, goodnight."

"Nightynight," Mikayla breathes, with one last kiss and caress of her face she walks away to where her limo is waiting a few feet down the street. Miley watches her enter through the side door, and waits for the limousine to disappear down the block before sighing in content and starting towards her house.

She's walking up to the porch when her cell phone rings,

"Hello," She answers in a daze, her free hand on the side of her face Mikayla had touched.

"Miley, hey!" Lilly? She hadn't even noticed the ringtone.

"Lilly!" Miley snaps out of her contentment, feeling the anxiety wash over her again, "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day."

"I...I was just thinking," _Since when does Lilly stutter?_ "I was out back, you know in mom's garden,"

"Oh, well okay then. Uhm, are you okay?"

"Sure, why?"

Miley laughs softly, "Nothing, you just sound a little flustered.

"I'm okay, but Miley, we need to talk," _Is that nervousness in her voice?_

"Yeah," Miley agrees, "We should. Something's come up that I should tell you."

There's a hesitant silence on the other side. Then, "Okay, wanna stay the night?"

Miley thinks that over, and decides it's probably for the best. _If things don't go so well, at least I'll be able to leave. But they should, she already knows I like girls. Now I just have to tell her what girl.._

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit. I just have to grab some stuff."

"See you soon,"

"Okay, Bye."

She snaps her cell phone shut, pausing thoughtfully before continuing into the house to pack a night bag for her night at Lilly's. _Just tell her, it's no big deal. It's just Mikayla, she's cool. Oliver likes her, so Lilly will too._

**A/N** - This chapter was kind of long, I've just realized that. Wasn't too hard on anyone's eyes, was it? Well, the next update is Liley. I've already got part of it written and it's coming along nicely. What'd you think of Miley and Mikayla's date? Hope they weren't too out of character. I'll update again soon for those still reading, nightynight!_  
_


	8. Coming To Lilly

**A/N**: Hey! So, I'm kind of back with this story, and with chapter eight! I'm really sorry about putting it on hold before, but I had testing and then got sick. And some other personal stuff started happening, but now I'm once again committed to this fic! So, this chapter is a little different, I toyed with a few POV's and finally decided this seemed better. Okay, so Miley went to Lilly's house and everything that happened has already happened, this chapter is about Miley remembering it all and wondering why she didn't see what was coming. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, maybe I'll re-edit it later, but for now it turned out best this way. And I guess this chapter will be M rated, so I should change the story rating now while I'm at it. Hope you enoy. :)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Hannah Montana. And I definately don't own the movie The Gristle, though it's pretty awesome. Oh, and I forgot to say in my last disclaimer that I don't own any rights to the movie mentioned, Imagine Me And You. Which you should definately watch, because it's rad. :)

**Too Tough To Choose**

Miley moves away from the sleeping blonde, unwrapping the skater's limp arms from around her shirtless middle. It had all gone wrong. _Where the hell had this come from? I guess she gave little hints throughout the night, but the day before that? No. And the week before that? Nothing. So when had Lilly started feeling like this? What do I feel?_

_Well, _Miley bites her lower lip uncertainly, looking down at Lilly's half bare body, _I think I've just shown her..._It started when she hurried over to her friend's after grabbing some clothes from her own house...

"Hey," Lilly says while opening the front door, waving Miley in.

Miley walks past her and there's a soft scent in the air, one she's never smelled around Lilly before. "What's that smell?" She asks, her brows furrowed.

Lilly smiles, acting surprised. "Oh, just a little something I spritzed on."

_Spritzed?,_ Miley remembers thinking,_ try ditz. Why is she wearing perfume for me? She doesn't even wear it for the guys at school..._

"It's not too strong is it?" Lilly follows her into the living room, nervously playing with her fingers. "I mean, I can run up and wash it off."

"No," Miley says, with a frown. "It's fine, you can leave it if you want."

They reach the living room where Lilly immediately gestures for Miley to take a seat at the couch before she hurries to her collection of DVDs, but Miley continues to stand. "Lilly maybe we should talk fir-"

"No way, Miles," She shakes her head, taking a movie from the shelves, and taking the disc from it's box. "We always watch a movie at your house, it's my turn to return the favour."

Sighing, Miley relents and drops onto the cushions below. _Might as well get her into a good mood, I guess._ She was curious as to what movie her friend picked out, but decided to wait and see instead of asking. What happened next probably should have given her some sort of warning, but being best friends and doing that sort thing all the time she thought nothing of it.

Lilly was about to push the DVD into the player when she took it out and put it back into it's box, turning to face Miley. "How about we watch it in my room?" She asks, thoughfully. "That way, if mom comes home early, we won't be disturbed."

_Disturbed?_

"Oh, she's not home?"

"No," Lilly walks over to Miley, pulling her gently off the couch. "So we, you know, have the house to our selves," She finishes with a shy smile that Miley's never seen before.

But she shrugs it off, following her friend to the bedroom upstairs. Once Lilly gets the movie in and Miley is settled on the small bed, she turns off the lamp beside them, putting the already dimly lit room into darkness, and crawls into the empty space between the brunette and the wall. She snuggles up real close to her, and while it made Miley a bit uncomfortable, she let it go because Lilly had always been a bit of a touchy person.

Later into the movie, which turned out to be The Gristle, and Miley was thinking the exact opposite. _Lilly is just a little too close,_ Miley tries moving away a little, but she can't budge with Lilly's weight falling over her waist as she leans on her to watch the movie. Miley's telling herself to calm down, to stop letting the fact that she's gay rule everything in her life, when she feels Lilly wrap her arms around her middle.

Sitting up and moving away from the blonde, balancing on the very edge of the bed, Miley decides she needs to tell her now. She isn't sure what's going on with Lilly, but this can't wait. She feels almost guilty, laying here all cuddly and warm with another girl when she already agreed to try dating Mikayla.

"Miley?" Lilly props herself up from the bed, her face illuminated by the flashing television screen. "You okay?"

Miley relaxes a little, but makes sure to keep a little space between her and Lilly, "Yeah, Lils. But we need to talk, this can't wait. I'm a little uncomfortable."

Lilly reaches over Miley to switch on the lamp and in the few seconds they're in that position, Miley feels a pulsing heat shoot into her abdominal and move even lower. Her eyes widen as she pushes her legs down, for her hips had shot up of their own accord at the pressing of Lilly's body into her own. _What the hell, I don't need to be feeling that of all things! Not when I'm about to tell Lilly about Mikayla.._ She shakes her head as Lilly returns back to her spot, but Miley notices she seems to have scooted closer.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Lilly says, facing the brunette.

Miley shifts uncomfortabley, her eyes glued to her hands which she placed in her lap. "Uhm, well remember the day at the beach?" Lilly nods. "When you and Oliver were asking if there's someone I had feelings for?" Again, Lilly nods.

"Well, I-" Miley pauses, frowning. Lilly had just moved closer still, but Miley can't move back anymore. She's already near to falling off the bed, and her body is telling her to stay near the warmth radiating from the the skater.

Pushing some hair out of her face, and taking a deep breath, Miley is about to continue when Lilly leans forward, kissing her quickly. Miley is so shocked, she can't move. She can't speak, she can't protest, she can barely think._Had Lilly just..? Yes, she did. We did!_ She looks to Lilly for an explaination, but the other girl is completely unaware of Miley's inner turmoil and is smiling vaguely.

"I had some doubts, but I'm pretty sure I liked that..."

"Lilly, wai-" Miley finds her voice, and attempts to tell her that this can't happen when she's cut off by Lilly kissing her again, pushing her back onto the bed.

Miley's mind is telling her to stop Lilly, her feelings for Mikayla are telling her to stop Lilly, but her hormones and the throbbing between her legs are telling her otherwise.

Within seconds, both of their shirts are off, tossed to the floor haphazardedly, and Lilly manages to get herself on top. Half of Miley's mind is repeating over and over again how hot this is, how sexy Lilly's being by acting so aggressive.

_And the other half? Where was the logical part of my brain?_ Miley thinks now, as she remembers what happened next.

It was probably numb with disbelief at what was happening, at what they were about to do. And before Miley could do or say anything, Lilly was adding pressure to their kisses, and all Miley could think was that she could really kiss. Soon she felt Lilly fumbling with her shorts' button and zipper, while at the same time putting one smooth leg between Miley's thighs. The popstar's hips begin rocking without her realizing it and she catches Lilly smirking before her eyes close, letting Lilly pull her own skirt up to allow her to press down on Miley's bare leg, both of them getting a rhythm now as Lilly's free hand finds it's way into Miley's shorts to stroke her swollen parts as she continues rocking her own hips back and forth.

And now, Miley is so confused she can't even think straight. She likes Mikayla, right? But, then what does this say about her feelings for Mikayla? Are there really any feelings for her at all...well, Miley knows she had alot of fun on their date. But, now here with Lilly..._God, why didn't Lilly just tell me!? This is so much worse, I have to get out of here. I can't face her if she were to wake up.._

And Miley stands, grabbing her discarded shirt from the floor on her way to the closed door. She opens it, standing halfway out to look back at the sleeping Lilly._She really is beautiful, I don't know why I never saw it. I can't fall for her, _she sighs, frustraded. _Can't people just be friends anymore?_

And that's when she remembers, right there as she's telling herself she shouldn't look for more than friendship with Lilly, she remembers what she thought a couple days ago while talking to Oliver, _Lilly's my best friend, I don't even want to consider that possibility._ She had thought those exact words, so there was always a possibility that Miley felt more for her. More than just friendly feelings._Obviously,_ Miley thinks with a smirk. Then with one more hard look at the blonde Miley walks out of her room, snapping the door shut behind her, forgetting to keep quiet so Lilly won't wake until she's gone. _But then again, she's always been a heavy sleeper_.

**A/N** - Ahh Lileyness:D And Oh.my.goddess. They totally did it. I love saying that. And as much as I love those two, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I needed them to get together, but for some reason I had alot of trouble writing this one. It kept coming out too OOC or just not meshing together like I wanted it to, but I think the next chapters will be better. Next we have some Robby Ray if there are any fans out there, I like reading stories with him and think he should always be included in writing for this fandom. Because, obviously, he's Miley's father and plays a big role in her life. Whether he approves of her relationships or not. xD


End file.
